Almost There
by Elizabeth Grenich
Summary: One-shot. The dimension cannon begins to work in the parallel universe.


"Rose! Rose you need to get down here!" Rose could barely hear Mickey's voice through her sleep fogged brain. She squinted, blinking as she tried to decipher the time through the blinding rays of her phones backlight. She groaned.  
"Mickey, it's six in the morning - it's my late day remember?"  
"I know but you really need to get down here, it's the cannon."  
Rose sighed and slowly sat up, glaring through the dark room in hopes that Mickey could feel her disdain. She swung her legs over the bed, grumbling over the phone. "Fine, I'm coming."

"Good, I'll have a cuppa ready when you get here." She hung up on him and stared reluctantly at her carpeted floor. The breeze blowing through her window chilled her and she looked longingly at her bed. It'd be so easy to just curl up and fall asleep in its warmth. Mickey hadn't warned of any danger and as much as she needed to keep busy, the constant work was tiring. Every day she woke up with a premonition of failure, the knowledge that what she was doing was literally impossible to finish. Yet that cool breeze urged her onward and Rose quickly got up and dressed, making an effort to brush her hair. She paused at the window, looking up at the black, starless sky. The stars were disappearing, leaving Pete's world in complete darkness. Something was coming and it terrified her. Rose pressed her lips together and turned around, making her way to the garage. Today was a new day, she could do this. New days meant new promise, new hope. She couldn't let her fear destroy her will to live; hadn't she already done the impossible by being here? She let out a deep breath, her memories haunting her, reminding her why she was here and why she carried on.

The base wasn't far away and Rose arrived within several minutes. The Torchwood guards waved her in and she was soon taking the elevator down to her lab.

"Rose!" Mickey and Jake were waiting for her as soon as she stepped out of the elevator. Mickey grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, his face clearly excited.  
"Rose, it's working..." He placed a disc in her hand and she looked down to see a bright orange button beaming at her. Her eyes widened as the lights around the disc pulsed.  
"No...it's impossible." She looked back up at him, her mouth hanging open. Her mind was already screaming. She could find him again. His voice echoed through her mind, her heart aching to reach out to him. Yet something felt wrong, it was too easy.  
The pulse on the disc quickened before enveloping her in a blue light. Her body was sucked from the room and slammed back down, her legs stumbling to regain their balance. As her vision cleared she found herself in the middle of a street in a small neighbourhood. She paused, arms out, adjusting to the feel of the ground beneath her feet. Somehow it felt different. She looked up and the night sky was full of stars. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a familiar figure.

"Rose? You're supposed to be dead..." Sarah Jane stepped away from the house looking alarmed. Rose turned to her, her voice failing as it hit her. It worked, she was back! A smile crept onto her face as the realisation sunk in.  
"Oh he can't rid of me that easily." She finally said with more calm then she felt. She was so close, she could almost feel his presence in this reality. Tears started to well in her eyes as a hope she didn't know existed threatened to bring her to her knees. Sarah Jane rushed forward and hugged her.  
"You'll find him. If there's anyone he wants to be found its you." Sarah Jane pulled back and smiled at her. Rose straightened and returned her smile.  
"It's good to see you." Rose replied. Sarah Jane stepped back, her smile disappearing.  
"You have to tell him Rose, the stars are disappearing. Something's wrong and we need him." Her voice shook faintly and Rose frowned.  
"No..." She breathed. "Not here..."  
"Find him." Sarah Jane instructed. Rose nodded, her mind running at a thousand miles an hour. The darkness was coming, but what did that mean? She smiled faintly as she looked down at the orange circle. It didn't matter. She was going to find him.


End file.
